Some electronic devices (or systems) include an energy harvester to harvest energy from light (e.g., sunlight), thermal (e.g., heat) sources, vibration (e.g., piezoelectric vibrations), or other sources. Some of these devices have techniques to determine the amount of available energy from the energy harvester as part of power management in these devices. As described in more detail below, some conventional techniques may face efficiency challenges and reliability limitations.